We met at the diner
by Stained-Hands
Summary: Hinata always watched him from the diner window where she sat...but naruto would never notice her. Looks like its up to a navy haired waiter to sweep her off her feet and show her there is more to life than staring out a window. Rated M for maybe.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO. If I did….Sasuke and Naruto would…eh you already know what I think. Now that I think of it…I need to make a Yaoi story. Any ideas? Heh enjoy the story! Yaaayy!

* * *

Her milky eyes stared blankly out the window, as she waited for the man to pour her coffee. She had her hair up in a messy bun, though her make up was far from hasty as her do was. Light eyeliner and mascara was all she needed for her already beautiful eyes. Lavender gloss shun on her lips, that were in the form of a small thin line as she spaced out. It had been months ago when she had first seen him walking past her and every day since than she had come to visit this diner, just to catch a simple glimpse, even if he passed her by without a second glance notice. That had always been just like her, being too closed up to speak so she watched…

The waiter came by and poured her the same coffee, only filling it half way. She had never liked that about him but before she could even argue he had ignored her and went to greet the person coming inside. Sighing softly, her dainty fingers curled around the handle of the mug, letting it warm her for a moment before she lifts it up and takes a careless sip, wincing lightly. She knew it would be hot, she had drank the same brand at the same temperature for the past 4 weeks and yet she always managed to burn herself. The waiter that served her, walking past had noticed and made his way to her table once more. She averted eyes, blushing lightly and turned her attention to the window.

"You should try to blow on it for once…" Was all he said. She looked down at her table and fidgeted lightly. "I guess I like how it burns…" What a silly reply but it was all she could say. "Heh…you're more strange than I thought you'd be." Her head shot up at his comment, a small frown forming her lips. "That isn't nice…" "Im a waiter, what do I care about being nice?" As rude as his words, he gave her a playful smile and turned, walking away. She could only watch after him before something caught her eye. It was the boy she always waited for.

He had sunshine blonde hair. Sparkling blue eyes and what a tanned muscular body that came with his perfect face. Carved with such detail, God must have known he out did himself when he created this man. Everyday, around this time, this guy would walk past the diner and Hinata was able to watch him go by, even if just for a few seconds; hoping, dreaming one day he would finally turn his head…and look back. But he never did…because at this same sidewalk right outside…he would meet his girlfriend. They started dating it seemed just a few days ago. She was perfect just as he was. Bubble gum pink hair, emerald green eyes that dazzled under the light. Beautiful pale skin and an angelic smile. Of course he would go for someone like her

. And the day Hinata saw them outside kissing, her world was shattered. She had ran to her car and drove home in tears, wondering why he would do this to her…after how faithful she's been! And than she realized…he was never hers to begin with. Why should it stop her from enjoying the view? With some little hope in her heart, she returned the next day, drinking the same coffee, burning herself and watching the man as he passed by to greet his lover. Today was no different. After admiring his features Hinata finally turned away and stared down at her coffee. If youre assuming she had absolutely no life, you'd be very wrong. She's an artist, a painter. She sells her work very often, with the fame and title of an underground artist, many people seek her out to ask for special request. Never once has she disappointed. She didn't pride herself with it though…she was a nice shy girl who simply wanted to make a living with something she so dearly loved. Was she lonely? Oh yes…so many paintings to make and no one to share the passion with. Would she do anything about it? No…but someone decided they'd do it for her.

The waiter came back over and sat down on the seat opposite to hers, snapping his fingers rather rushed like, making her jump lightly out of the trance. Giving out an amused smirk, he relaxed and spoke in a velvety smooth tone. "You don't say much do you? You sit here every day and pretend to be interested in that coffee you never finish. When that blondie comes along you practically orgasm." She blushed at how blunt and rude he was, looking down into her mug. "Wh-what are you-" She tried to stutter out, but he wouldn't let her finish.

"I'm Sasuke. I figure after this, you probably go back to your apartment and keep painting." He chuckled at her surprised expression before continuing. "I know who you are. And I know there's more to you than just sitting here staring at some well toned piece of meat. So I decided I'd make today your lucky day. You get to go on a date with me." Hinata merely stared at this conceited and somewhat interesting man.

Taking the time to notice his features, she did take note that he had a certain porcelain paleness to him, as she did…midnight navy black hair jetted back….and these deep dark black eyes. His face well beyond perfectly curved, and his lips were just the right kind of defined. So…as rude and stuck up as he was…why was such a handsome guy talking to someone like her? Sasuke cleared his throat, snapping her once again out of her thinking daze. "Oh! I…um…well..I don't…think It'd be-" "Wonderful, so its settled. I'll pick you up tonight at 8. Wear something nice." With the last words said, Sasuke stood up, and went back to work, leavin Hinata was a gaping face. So….she had a date tonight. Lovely.

After having to leave her address for him in an embarrassing switch of contact information, she left and went on with the rest of her day as if nothing happened. But in her mind…everything was whirling around.

^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^

"Wwhhhaaatt? You have a date? Hahahahahahaahha" Hinata had to pull her cellphone away from her ear as her gay cousin began to laugh mockingly. Sighing softly she waited for him to finish before speakin back into it. "I know…but he asked ME out. He's a waiter at the diner I go to…his name is Sasuke. What do I do? I don't know what to wear…or what to do or say." Neji could only chuckle and purr with delight. "Hun, fear not for I am around the neighborhood and I will help you. I'll be right over!" He yelled with happiness before hanging up. Hinata closed her phone and looked to the side silently….her apartment was just as silent as she was…this was going to be horrible. Why hadn't she said no? Maybe the loneliness is finally getting to her.

Neji had come in a matter of minutes, busting into her apartment like he owned the place. Her gay cousin…ahh such a nice outspoken guy. The total opposite of what she was. He was hyper, confident, determined and didn't care attitude…and he was a guy. He was everything she wasn't. "Neji, I don't think I can do-" "None sense dear cousin! I will make you look so beautiful, everyman around you two will want your number! Now I know you don't have anything fashionable in your closet so I wont bother with that..sooo I brought these!" He brought up bags of clothes. Hinata stared at him, puzzled. "When did you have the time to-" "Hun, I have been savin these babies for the day that you would finally be blessed with a date…so lets start shall we?"

Being thrown into the walk in closet in her room and undressed was not what she had in mind of 'lets start' She knew how to dress herself but neji wouldn't have it so it took a little pushing and shoving to get him out. "Ok ok fine but you better pick something nice!" Hinata sighed, glad to have some privacy, she rummaged through the big bags of clothes….she didn't even know what the theme was. Where was he even takin her? For all she knew she could make the mistake of being under dressed over too dressed….it was 6:30, and in an hour and a half, sasuke would be here to pick her up! She had to make sure whatever she picked…it was perfect.

Stepping out of the closet, hinata looked at her cousin nervously. Neji looked up from going through her contacts and gaped. She wore a beautiful lavendar short dress, a strap on the left side and on the other, strapless. The dress had a princess mood to it, flowy but not too showey off. Short enough to show off her slender legs, and her evening sandals, not heels…god knows she couldn't pull them off. A small purple metal flower jewelry piece placed on her hair, right above her ear. It brought out her eyes. With simple bracelets to glitter and dazzle, she smiled prettily. "Well…what do you think?" Neji stood up, eyes watering. "You look so BEAUTIFUL! Just some little adjustments and you'll have him begging at your feet!" And by some…it was more than she expected. Hinata had loved having her short hair….short. Simple and pretty.

But neji had something else in mind. Putting on extensions, her hair was now long and curly, it practically bounced past her shoulders with every step she took. Her make up was purple eyeshadow, mascara and eyeliner. Light shining lip gloss and victoria secret perfume…she was ready. Neji watched her with a proud look on his face. "You are ready." Hinata blushed lightly, smiling. "Thank you Neji, I really-" There was a knock on the door that interrupted her. "That's your future husband! Go go gooo!" Without another word, she was pushed right out of the door, out of her apartment and into the arms of a strapping fine sexy delicious…ahem. Sasuke. Hearin the door slam shut behind her, Hinata turned a bright red as she stepped away from her date, giving him a small shy smile. "He-hello Sasuke.." She didn't hear a response.

Lookin up into his eyes she gave him a questioning gaze. He was staring, speechless. Dressed in a white button up shirt and a black tie with some dress pants and nice shoes, she was relieved she dressed for the part as well…Finally he spoke. "Hinata, you look…" her smile widened as she took his hand and led him to the elevator. "Come on lets go, we don't want to be late for…well um…where ever we're going." Her stomach had butterflies…she couldn't believe this was happening. Sasuke curled his fingers around hers and caught up, walkin beside her and giving her a small nod. "Mkay…how do you feel about motorcycles?" She stopped walking, an ill look on her face, her hair falling flat against her shoulders. "Motor…cycle..?" This was going to be a long night…..

* * *

Gasp! I don't know…I feel like I rushed it too much right? I don't know…what do you guys think? Well anyway….part 2? Anyone? Yes, no? Maybe? Lemon? Yes? No? Maybe? Tell me what you thought of it my lovelies! And thank you for all your other comments of my other stories! I lovers you all! -Gri


	2. Night at the mansion

**Awww you guys are great! You and your anti lemon ideas….fine no lemon..you guys win XD And yes, neji does act a bit like lee…which gives me another idea! So thanks to those who said that ^^ you are all my inspiration! Part 2!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO**

**

* * *

**

She couldn't tell if it was her screaming or the sound of the motor that had been filling the streets. Having gripped on to dear life to Sasukes hips, never in her life had she been so close to a man than when she was behind him…literarly, she was pressed up against him so tight she could have left an imprint on his back. But Sasuke found it cute, how scared she was. Most girls tried to play it off cool and pretend they were bad ass. She kept it real…and was purely terrified.

They stopped in front of the gates of a giant mansion, filled with lights and life. Hinata stared in awe as the entrance eased open for them, and Sasuke slowly moved the motorcycle on to the property. People were walking around, fancy cars imported from far away countries were being parked…some sort of ball must have been going on. "Sasuke…where are we? This place, its…" She began to ask softly. "It's my fathers mansion.

"Your father owns all of this?" They were at the front of the giant doors, Hinata staring in awe. "Yes, this is his estate. He is a business men. Uchiha Corp." He said in an almost bored tone. Hinata sensed he didn't like to talk much about what his father did so she said no more. A man opened the door and bowed lightly. "Ah good to see you again Sir, your father was beginning to worry you would not attend." Sasuke merely nodded and grabbed Hinatas hand, walkin past the old man who she assumed to be the butler. There were so many people, holding glasses and wearing fancy clothes…she felt some what under dressed but not by much.

In a matter of moments, all eyes were on them. The crowed of people whisper among themselves. She gulped lightly, a nervous expression on her delicate face. But it soon wore off when she felt Sasukes arm wrap around her waist, pulling her frame close to his side. Lookin up at him, she blinked. "Sasuke?" She whispered softly. He gazed down at her and gave her a smirk. "Welcome to hell." And so it begun….

"Would you like to dance?" He asked with a small smile. Hinata nodded shyly, remembering that this was after all a date with a handsome man. "Sure." Taking her hand he led her to the center of the large ball room, music playing, and began to slow dance with her, his hand on the small of her back, the other holdin hers gently. She couldn't help the small blush as they pressed up close together. People had stopped staring and went on with their business once more, leaving the two to enjoy the evening for as long as they could until trouble spotted them.

"Sasuke…I don't understand. If your father owns all of this, than why do you work as a waiter? If you don't mind me asking." Her curiosity had gotten the best of her, and she needed to know. With a small sigh, as they continued to dance sasuke spoke. "My father owns all of this, not me. He took me out of his inherence for not wanting to take over his business."

He gave her a playful twirl before pulling her back into his arms. "My brother Itachi already owns half of it, but it was my turn to own the other half, to better its success. But I denied…" She listened as he spoke, interested in his decision. "You wanted to do something else, didn't you? And he didn't agree…" Sasuke smiled lightly and nodded. "I'm a sculptor. Its my passion. But my father wouldn't understand passion if it bit him in the ass. Enraged by my indifference he disowned me and kicked me out. So now I work at a diner to get by school so that I can accomplish my dream. Corny, it might be…but Ill be damned if im stuck behind a desk controlling the future of a stupid company, wasting my life away. Itachi can have it all for all I care."

Hinatas eyes sparkled with admiration…a handsome man who was in love with art so much, he threw away his wealth just to follow it. She respected that greatly. "Oh…that's so-" "Sasuke, so glad you made it, little brother." She was interrupted by an older replica of her date. Itachi stood in front of them, a brute smirk on his face. Sasuke let go of her and turned to face his brother, a frown upon his lips. "Why would I miss my brothers important night. Father is finally giving you the rest of his company, I couldn't be more happier for you." The words were spoken in a sickly tone, making the eldest brother frown back. "Indeed. You don't seem at all displeased with his decision."

It was Sasukes turn to smirk. "Like I said…I couldn't be happier. I have my own things to do." This made the oldest Uchiha snort mockingly. "Indeed, your little fantasy of becoming a peasent." With out another word, he turned and walked away, making Sasuke fume. Hinata gaped lightly…he was even more rude than Sasuke was! With a concern look she put a hand on his shoulder, blushing but smiling. "Don't pay any attention to him…I think being a sculptor is a fantastic idea."

He watched her for a moment before looking away, staring off in to the distance as if making a decision before taking her hand in a gentle grasp, walking to the giant double glass doors that took up the walls of the ball room Opening them quickly, wind blowing in, the curtains rise dramatically a gush of cold air hitting them hard enough to make the sweet girl gasp in surprise as her hair and dress rise along with the curtains. Sasuke watched her, still tugging with a mysterious look on his face. It made her a little nervous…but it put more butterflies in her stomach.

It was a sight to see yourself. A beautiful garden of nothing but white roses, with a man built waterfall and ponds with small bridges one could step over. The trees were lit with fire flies and decorative lights, the moon shinning brightly above them, as frogs and fish swam in a hurry at the sound of foot steps. The wind blew lightly, causing the garden to bustle about. The smell was amazing, it intoxicated her senses as she closed her eyes slowly, to take it all in, hear everything, smell it all, feel it all as she reached out and let one of her fingers brush against the pedals of the roses. Sasuke continued to watch her silently, not wanting to ruin it.

Finally after satisfying the moment, she opened her lavender eyes, a beautiful smile on her face. "Oh Sasuke, this is so beautiful…" Without a word, he nodded and pulled her over one of the bridges to sit on a wooden bench right under a tree that smelled of honeysuckle. "This was my mothers favorite garden. She grew all of these roses herself, the whole garden. My father helped and put in the man made stuff but this was all with her touch."

Hinata listened as she gazed around, her eyes sparkling with admiration. "She has wonderful tastes. Its heavenly." With a soft sigh he replied. "That was the point. To make it as close to heaven as we could. She was dieing when she made this place. And when that day finally came…my father had told me that she wanted to be burried here, under her creation." Turnin fully towords him, she gave him a sorrowful expression "Oh…im so sorry, I had no idea."

He turned his head towards her, lifting up his hand for her to see. A single white rose in his grasp, he held it to her, which she took with a gentle exchange. "As long as these roses grow, she is still alive. To me anyway…" Hinata watched him with her sincere eyes…she understood him, what it was like to be so sensitive, to be different…unique. "Her dieing wish was for me to follow my own dream. To not take over the family business. To go down the path my father and brother could not. Give purpose to my life. And when I sculpt I see her in everything I create. She gives me meaning…but lately…as sad as it is to say, she can no longer be my inspiration. I need someone new. Someone else to love…just as deeply as I loved her."

Hinata's eyes grew, a blush sneaking its way to her face, as her fingers traced over the pedals of his gift to her. "What are…you saying?" She asked softly, not wanting to put him out of the moment. With a small smile, he looked at her fully. "I admire your paintings. I am a fan, and have been for a while…" Taking her hands in his, he leaned in close. "I've watched you for so long…and you look at the man who never looks back. As I look at the woman who does the same to me. I know this is sudden…but I have had feelings for you the second you stepped in, I knew who you were and I had been infatuated since." With every word, he inched closer, Hinata subconsciously doing the same. "We are misunderstood and tooken for granted…you get me." "Sasuke…was this your plan…all along?" She whispered, their lips barely meeting. "Yes…I wanted to let you know…how I feel." their eyes close, their lips meet and its as if the garden lights up, the roses glowing with their own life.

In the background, a weasel watches with a very distasteful expression to his face before turning around and squirming off to go find daddy. The two artists pull back and look in to each others eyes. Neither speaks a word…theres nothing left to be said. The fire flies float around them, as if urging them to continue. And they do…very happily.

Inside the mansion, the weasel speaks to his father….and the father watches from the window, eyes peering into the garden as he spots his youngest son throw his life away to some silly clay making career and a useless brush swabbing girl. The party was pointless if it did not serve its purpose of reeling the young kin back in to his paws. He would need to devise a new plan…and now he had bait.

* * *

**DUN DUN DUN. Ok be honest….ooc right? Everyone? -sighs- I know…but I just went with it. Im thinking of making this a chapter story. -shrugs- it goes deep right? Like theres more to it? RIGHT? Anyways, awwww look how happy they are…but whats daddy and big brother up to? Did you guys like it? Should I just leave it how it is? MAYBE I WILL. Let me know what you guys think! Thanks so much for reading, favoriting, reviewing and putting me on alerts, you guys ROCK.- Gri**


	3. Flower girl

**Oh my god. Did this girl finally update on a chapter?! What!? Yes...yes I did. I promise this time for real I am back for good! I shall be doing updates on this story, Besu Academy and maybe sorta kinda Cherry bombs and boxing gloves if I haven't sucked all the writing out of me!**

_ As always I do not own Naruto. Because...sex. And erm other stuff. _

* * *

White teeth gleamed as thin lips curled in to a smirk that she could get use to and the man who took her from her loneliness spoke such sweet nothings before kissing Hinata once more. "Sasuke." It was a whisper of admiration which was soon replaced with a surprised squeak when a piercing alarm went off.

The artist snapped awake from her dream, sitting up in a mess of sheets. Groggily turning her head side to side somehow she made out the nightstand and the dressers...she was in her home and with some trouble, Hinata managed to shut off her alarm that had torn her out of her dream state.

The sun peeked in from the blinds of the room to further confirm the new day and the girl must get up to start it much to her dismay.

Suddenly images of last nights events flooded back and a smile broke free. Last night was amazing! Her date...he was amazing. Was it love? No that was just the closet romantic breaking out which she promptly ignored in favor of pulling the warm blankets off of her small frame.

They simply exchanged a kiss...or two or three but nothing more! Sasuke didn't push and the rest of the night was spent talking about art and even some dancing. Itachi hadn't bothered them and though his father was the one who threw the party there was no sign of him, not that Sasuke was complaining.

The sound of water running echoed in the small tile bathroom that surprisingly wasn't very decorated in fact Hinatas entire apartment wasn't very unique, it didn't express her in any way simply because she didn't work where she slept. Her studio was somewhere much different and she liked it that way...having company over helped her not have to explain her other side.

It wasn't as if she was ashamed of her artwork but when people gazed at the pale fragile woman they only saw shy, sweet and careful Hinata-chan. Not one of the best upcoming underground artist with a very abstract point of view.

Steam filled the bathroom which meant the water was at her favorite temperature and just as she sets a foot in, someone knocks on the door, earning a confused expression from Hinata. 'Who on earth could that be this early?"

She didn't bother with her clothes and simply grabbed her bathrobe, wrapping it around her. A louder knock urged her faster and when she opened the door she was met with a large amount of flowers. Blushing she gave it a dumb look, irritating the man currently delivering them. "Delivery for Miss Hyuuga. Sign here, please." She wasn't given any time to respond as a clipboard was pushed on her which she numbly signed and handed back.

The man wasn't very pleasant in handing her the vase full of wild flowers but thankfully she kept a firm hold on the gift. "wh-who is this-" "Have a good day ma'm." He shut the door for her and left her standing in a state of utter surprise. With a small sigh, she set the vase on her kitchen counter and tried to find some sort of card in the large gift. When she finally found one, the sender sent her in to an even deeper sense of surprise. "Sa-sasuke-kun!"_ 'To my dearest Hinata...thank you for such a wonderful night, I hope we'll share many more.'_

The note trembled in her fingers and she almost dropped the card, struggling to grab it as it danced but with one quick snatch she calmed and placed a hand over her heart. Sasuke was very sweet to her but flowers?

She just didn't peg him as the type to send...well gifts. Sure he handed her a white rose but that was personal a spur of the moment and she still had it in its own little vase so why would he send her this?

She gave the flowers a slight frown and shook her head. "Maybe I'm reading too much in to this...in any case, they are beautiful." Her frown instantly turned upside down and she ran slender pale fingers across the forget me nots, the smallest of flowers inside the bouquet.

Remembering her shower she gave one last look and walked away, the very small sound of a mechanical lens focusing in and out on the woman goes unnoticed...

"Hinata! I have been trying to get a hold of you all day! It is so unlike you to sleep in, honey." Her cousin, Neji practically teased through the phone. She knew her cousin would call eventually and as she held the phone with one hand and dried her hair with the other, a fluffly towel aiding, she smiled. "What do you mean? It's still early."

"Early? Have you even seen the time? It's 3 in the afternoon!" A gasp interrupted and she gazed at the clock hung up on her kitchen wall. "Oh geez! I could have sworn it was morning, my alarm went off and everything!"

"Oh heh actually I set it to go off later in case you had a lil too much to drink and needed your rest." Hinata couldn't believe it and she practically squeaked. "I do not drink! I didn't! I merely over slept because I got home a little later than I intended!" Her cousins laugh didn't help and she pouted. "So that aside, I'm going to assume it went well and you two are going to go out again!" There was a pause and he continued. "Right?"

She bit the inside of her mouth and sat down on the couch, speaking softly. "I don't know I just...he's really sweet just not my type." "What?! You have a type?! Since when?!" She ignored her cousins shocked tone and sighed. "I don't, I just...it was a sudden date and I went on it and I enjoyed myself. It was one date."

"Oh god Hinata don't tell me you're still hung up on the blonde. You never even spoke with him!" Not true...there was once.

_-Flash back-_

_"Hey. You like flowers?" The blonde beauty asked a very surprised Hinata. The two of them stood outside of Toms diner and he held two very different flowers. "Which one do you think a girl would like?" One was bright pink and it beamed with pride of its beauty while the other was a beautiful blue and though not as amazing as the one beside it, it had a mysterious and humble air to it._

_She of course enjoyed the blue but asked softly. "If the girl is outgoing and outspoken the pink flower should do..." Naruto stared between the two as if contemplating which one he might actually like before flashing her a large and handsome smile that made her heart skip a beat. _

_"Thank you. Here! For your help!" He handed her the blue one and said his good bye.. Hinata stared at the flower stuck in place and for the next three months she would remember and bring up that moment even after the flower was no more._

_It hadn't been the first time she saw the blonde and he was interesting but it had been the first time he spoke to her and every day after she would sit inside of Toms diner to watch him even after seeing his new girlfriend._

"Earth to Hinata! He was only asking what flower he could give his girlfriend! It meant nothing! Now Sasuke who YOU told me gave you a rose gave it to you as a gift not a 'hey heres for helping me with my girl problems!' Like that idiot."

Hinata sighed again for the hundreth time. "I know, Neji. I know." Silence. "You do like Sasuke. Are you afraid because it isn't like watching from a distance? A guy actually has his eyes set on you and you feel like you aren't good enough?" She blushed and stuttered to tell him that wasn't it at all but failed epically.

"Hinata Hyuuga! We are not ones to sit idly by and let the movie that is life play on! We ARE in the movie! We're the stars damnit! I will not alllow you to just pass up a potential man friend simply because you don't know how to respond your feelings! You will call him right now and invite him on another date! At least a cup of coffee."

Suddenly as if on cue her phone line beeps informing her of the call waiting. It was Sasuke. "You just might get your wish, Neji. He's on the other line! What should I do?!" "Answer it and talk with him! Don't be on the side lines any longer!" Before she could argue her cousin hung up and her phone rang, Sasuke waiting.

It took every ounce of her to answer and she tried to fathom a polite hello but her voice cracked and she coughed. "You alright? Sounds like a cold..." His voice. There it was. Deep and smooth. Calm and together.

All her worries faded away and she found herself smiling. "I am alright." Remembering something she quickly adds on. "Thank you for the gift by the way, it's beautiful." Sasuke, believing it was the white rose he handed her last night merely chuckled. "No problem. I'm glad you liked it. I called because I was wondering where you were. You never miss a day at the diner..." Did he expect her there?

The only reason she went was for Naruto but now realizing having missed her chance to see him today hadn't really bothered her as much as she thought it would, in fact wondering when she'd see Sasuke was what filled her mind.

"I over slept." She blushed at admitting it to him. "My fault. Though maybe you wouldn't be opposed to another night out with me soon?" Her face turned redder if possible and she began to stutter. "A-another d-d-date?"

"So I take it you are opposed to the idea?" She quickly shook her head but remembered they were on the phone and smacked her forehead. "No! I mean...ahem, no of course not I just thought last night was just a one time thing..."

"You think I kiss girls I intend to only have one date with?" She smacked her forehead again. She didn't mean it like that!

"No! That came out wrong, I mean I was just I-" His laughter interrupted and she was hopeful he wasn't insulted. "I wasn't playing you when I said I had a thing for you. I know it was sappy but I figured you're the type that likes sappy." Her eyes travel to the gift of flowers and she smiles. "Yes. I do. I'd love to go on another date with you, Sasuke-kun." "That's better."

* * *

**Chapter updated! With much more to come! Thank you for being so loyal my lovelies! As always I enjoy your R&R! -Gri**


End file.
